Battle Preparations
Battle Preparations 'is Chapter 29xE/31xH of [[Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade|''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade]]. Unlike most other chapters in the series, this chapter contains no enemies. Instead, it gives you the opportunity to buy supplies and train in the arena. Also, despite being a gaiden chapter, this chapter is obtained automatically. No opening narration is given for the chapter. Chapter Information At the start of the chapter, you will receive 30,000 gold from Ostia's treasury for supplies. On the map, there are 4 armories, 2 shops, an Arena and a house. The 4 armories are for the 4 types of weapons (Swords, Axes, Lances and Bows). Each of the armories sell many types of weapons, including Silvers, Killers, and the Reavers. One of the shops sells Vulneraries, Door Keys, staves, etc. and the other sells Magic Tomes of all three kinds. There is also an arena available to train in. If you have Bartre as a Level 5 Warrior, Karla will appear in the arena as an Other Unit. To recruit her, Bartre must talk to her. After a short conversation about revenge, Bartre and Karla will fight each other. If both of them survive then Karla will join the team with the sword Wo Dao. This can only happen in Hector's story. Shops Items sold at the armories (there are 4 armories each with its own weapon type): '''Upper Left Armory *Slim Sword: 480 G *Iron Sword: 460 G *Steel Sword: 600 G *Silver Sword: 1500 G *Killing Edge: 1300 G *Lancereaver: 1800 G Upper Armory *Slim Lance: 450 G *Iron Lance: 360 G *Steel Lance: 480 G *Silver Lance: 1200 G *Killer Lance: 1200 G *Axereaver: 1950 G *Javelin: 400 G Upper Right Armory *Iron Axe: 270 G *Steel Axe: 360 G *Silver Axe: 1000 G *Killer Axe: 1000 G *Swordreaver: 2100 G *Hand Axe: 300 G Bottom Right Armory *Iron Bow: 540 G *Steel Bow: 720 G *Silver Bow: 1600 G *Killer Bow: 1400 G *Short Bow: 1760 G *Longbow: 2000 G Eastern Vendor *Vulnerary: 300 G *Elixir: 3000 G *Pure Water: 900 G *Door Key: 50 G *Heal: 600 G *Mend: 1000 G *Recover: 2250 G *Restore: 2000 G Western Vendor *Fire: 560 G *Thunder: 700 G *Elfire: 1200 G *Lightning: 630 G *Shine: 900 G *Divine: 2500 G *Flux: 900 G Trivia *If Hector and Lyndis have an A support there will be a Talk command between them where they engage in a conversation where she will ask him to forgive her because at first she considered him "selfish, oblivious to others' needs" and asks him to hit her because it will make her feel better; Hector replies that he can't "smack a woman he has lost his heart to". This conversation is only attainable in this chapter, and reading it also unlocks the often elusive song "Respite in Battle" in the Sound Room. *Hector can talk to Serra at this chapter (no need for supports, but only in Hector's Story), and you will find out that Serra does not know about Lord Uther's death. Hector decides to keep it a secret from her. *If Matthew speaks to Hector in this chapter (only in Hector's Story), it will be revealed that unlike Serra, Matthew knows about Uther's demise. He will also shed tears while recalling Uther's kindness. *If Eliwood and Lyndis have at least a B support they will have a short conversation before the preparations. Category:The Blazing Blade chapters